


Marco Polo

by Vixx2pointOh



Series: The Unwritten [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Universe, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, It was her idea...mostly, Jealous Oliver, Kinky Felicity, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pre-Season/Series 04, Sex From Behind, Sex Games, Smut-A-Thon Challenge, That Little Black Dress, Watching, consensual stalking, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: #Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-a-thon challengeThis was not a casual dress.This was not work attire.This was a date dress, the type of dress a girl wore when she wanted to get a man’s attention.She wore this dress for a man.A man that wasn’t him.Oliver wanted to claim that dress back...Felicity had an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my little [term used lightly] one shot for the Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-a-thon (thanks you glorious organisers!)
> 
> My given prompt: Sex from Behind
> 
> Dedicated wholly to Saumya who needed a fic based around that little black dress that was utterly wasted on Barry Fucking Allen (I kid, I kid)
> 
> As always I spell like the Queen, it'll always be colour...
> 
> *Set sometime between Seasons 3 and 4*

 

She looked sinful in that dress, at least the thoughts it was giving him would see Oliver repenting substantially if he was religious enough to need to. There wasn’t a part of her that didn’t look good enough for the tasting.

The way the hem skimmed her mid thighs – showing just enough to squire all his blood to the raging boner he was desperately trying to contain, but hiding just enough that his mouth watered if he allowed it to think about what might (or might not) be underneath that tight black fabric.

The belts of fabric that comprised the straps of the dress reminded him of ribbon around a gift, pulled taunt across her breasts and showing slivers of delicious sun-kissed shoulders and strips of her slender arms.

_Holy. Fuck._

That dress had been hanging in the wardrobe all week, just hanging there – tormenting him, and now it was wrapped around her as she leant up against the black and chrome bar of this establishment, tormenting him once more.

He remembered vividly the moment she pulled it from an old box. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun that sat flopping to one side of the crown on her head like a bubbled blonde fascinator. She wore tan capris and a white singlet – poles apart from the way she had dressed over the years but just as alluring in his eyes as a pencil skirt and heels.

Oliver knew the instant she pulled it out that he had never seen her in it before – he would have remembered this dress; of that fact he was one hundred percent positive.

And so began the discussion that had led him here, to this very moment, where he was hidden in the shadows of a club that played music at least 3 decibels louder than it ought watching Felicity in that dress as a silver fox in a well-tailored suit and freshly polished loafers flirted with her and made his blood boil….

  
**~6 Days Earlier~**

The smell of Sunday hung heavy in the air – it was a mixture of fresh cut lawn seeping in from the open patio doors, freshly brewed coffee and lingered French toast. Most people wouldn’t have recognised those smells as anything special, but to Oliver they were everything.

They were long forgotten memories with his parents, happy times, simple times.

They were flashes of a life he thought he’d lost the five years he spent piecing together the Oliver he would become.

And – above all else – they were testimonies to a new life nestled amongst the quaint cottages and newly-built brick and tile homes of Ivy Town that lined the quiet streets of the place he called home now.

Those three simple smells carried all that and made him smile from ear to ear.

They were in the midst of unpacking a few boxes that the haulage company had brought over from Star City a few weeks ago.  
“What’s that?” Oliver asked, the black fabric inexplicably catching his eye

Felicity looked up, her teeth nibbling idly on her plump bottom lip that was swiped with a slick coat of cherry chapstick  
“Just an old dress” she shrugged as she shook the folds out of it

Oliver watched as the dress opened. He saw the straps which gave an immediate _bondage_ vibe – something which he had been working he way up to asking Felicity about participating in (if he was being honest). He had most certainly never laid eyes on that dress before.

“I’ve never seen it before” he replied, gravel caught in his throat as he tried to stifle a _why haven’t I seen that before?!_  
Felicity’s lips folded over and her brow creased as she considered the dress, waving it with unintentional provocativeness in front of him.  
“Are you sure?” she quipped “I had my hair down, it was longer back then…”  
Oliver watched her with entrapped eyes and a heavy breath – the dress felt like a red flag to his bullish desire.  
“Years ago now, I remember being hideously over-dressed and … oh” she stopped her words short, her blue eyes looking instantly flustered and a blush of pink settling across the apples of her cheeks

“Oh?” Oliver asked, finally stealing a moment to step towards her, his legs grazing against the bed where they had spent many other lazy Sundays _discovering_ each other  
“Nothing, its nothing” she smiled, crinkling her nose and shaking her head slightly, causing wisps of her hair to float down her face  
“Felicity, what aren’t you telling me?” Oliver enquired as he stepped closer still, his hand now close enough to skim against her waist

“Nothing, I just remembered where I wore this _old thing_ ” she shrugged, casting the dress aside  
Oliver scooped it up from the pile of clothes Felicity had decided to give to Goodwill and held it up, studying it with ridiculously close scrutiny.

This was not a casual dress.  
This was not work attire.  
This was a date dress, the type of dress a girl wore when she wanted to get a man’s attention.  
She wore this dress for a man.  
A man that wasn’t him.

The idea of that, despite him witnessing first hand her time spent with Ray, was making his brow sweat and the loose neck of his polo feel more constrictive than ever.  
_Who the hell had Felicity, his Felicity, worn this dress for?_

“Ray?” Oliver muttered, his teeth a little more gritted than he would have liked – the sound making his tone sound angrier than intended  
“Nope” she pipped softly, reaching for the dress but missing it as Oliver stepped back

Judging by the way she’d talked about her college years this dress wasn’t a throwback to that time in her life and judging by the way she was almost hopping from one foot to the other, Oliver got the distinct impression he knew the guy that got to see her in this dress.

“Why won’t you tell me?”  
“Do you remember how you reacted in that little restaurant in Italy when you were sure the waiter was hitting on me?”  
Oliver’s jaw clenched, he remembered _vividly_ – he had been about ready to snap the waiter’s scrawny little neck when his hand lingered for an absurd amount of time against her lap as he placed the napkin there.

“He was flirting with you” Oliver grumbled, clenching a fist around the black dress  
Felicity blew out a soft chuckle and rolled her eyes.  
“He really wasn’t”  
“He really was Felicity he was trying-“  
She held up her hand, stopping his words almost immediately in the gesture.  
“Despite the very _passionate_ display of your jealously I was the fortunate recipient of that night” she smiled, the blush spreading down her décolletage “I was genuinely worried you were going to break his arm”  
Oliver smiled, he had considered it.

“So it’s best we just don’t talk about this?”  
“Why? Are you worried I’ll break this guy’s arm?”  
“Well you have shot him in the back with arrows before”

Oliver’s lips parted but only a shallow breath came out, his head cocked to the side and his eyes wore a furrowed and confused expression.

His back tensed and he stiffened his neck when the realisation dawned on him.  
“Barry?”  
_Fucking Barry._  
She wore this intoxicating dress that Oliver just knew hugged her curves perfectly for Barry _Fucking_ Allen?!

Felicity tugged her lip inward and raised her brow slightly as she shrugged “It was just some silly quiz night thing that clearly I was over-dressed for and it was years ago”  
She watched as Oliver’s smile dropped and took on the characteristics of a hurt puppy.  
“Oliver” she soothed his name across her lips, her hand tumbling down his arm, the definition of the muscles underneath taunt against her hand “it was years ago”

He couldn’t explain why the idea that Felicity went out looking drop dead gorgeous in a dress that was made to initiate sex with Barry _fucking_ Allen (ordinarily his friend, but right now his nemesis) bothered him so much, but it did – it really, _really_ did.  
  
So, Oliver was left with a few options:  
_One_ , destroy said dress – in the bin, in the fire, buried in the backyard, chucked out a window on the interstate – there were variables to consider but an altogether solid option  
_Two_ , let the dress live but not before he lay it down on the bed and made love to Felicity right on top of it like a male lion marking his territory – while the idea of making love with Felicity was one he would never discourage, he wasn’t entirely sure how she would react to this suggestion; or  
Option _Three_ …

“It really bothers you doesn’t it?” Felicity asked, snapping Oliver’s thoughts back to the moment  
He should say no, but Felicity had seen him at his most incorrigible and loved him anyway.  
“It’s silly, but it does, this dress was made to be taken off you” he sighed, feeling the soft fabric melt between his fingers

“So” she smiled, pressing an unexpected kiss into the hollow of his cheek “I’ll put it on next Saturday night and you’ll take it off me”

This was option three.  
_Definitely_.

“But” she stopped his lips from speaking with her index finger butted against them “let’s try something a little different, something to make this dress” she smiled as she slowly dragged it from between his hands “all yours”

With his curiosity peaked and his pants tightening, he stole a sharp breath and asked “what did you have in mind?”  
“You’ll see”

**~Present Day: Saturday Night, 9:55pm~**

And see he did.  
That’s why he was here – watching her from a distance, making sure she didn’t see him in the club with the loud music.

At least it was dark here. With her contacts in she was a touch more blind than with her glasses and the dark ambience of the room played into Oliver’s ability to become near invisible.

He’d watched her from the rooftops to start off with, slinking along above but behind her. Attuned to the clip-clop of her gold-trimmed heals on the foot path below. Watching the way her ass swayed from side to side as she walked.

She had looked around for him, her eyes scouring around corners she’d past and along the fire escapes of the apartment buildings that lined the streets. He’d watched her as a gentle wind swept up loose tresses of hair that framed her face.

When she fumbled for something in the small purse that was slung over her shoulder, the gold chain strap a beautiful complement to the glow of her skin, he knew she would come in here. He had let her make her way past the bouncers and disappear into the depths of _Elixir_ before he dismounted the roof and parkour-ed down the fire escape.

Oliver hadn’t expected her to come to this club. There were a few in the City – all a short walk from the hotel where she was staying, but she chose _Elixir_ , the well-known den of debauchery. She was testing him.

Just like she was testing him with the silver-fox she was allowing dangerously close to her.  
“ _It’ll be like we’re strangers_ ” she had said as the seam of her lips tipped up at the corners forming a seductive smile after she had outlined the evening _“I want you to watch me”_

He knew what she was doing – taking him to the brink of his jealously, to let him simmer and stir in it. He should have hated every minute of it, but secure in the fact that he knew she would end the night with him, Oliver was finding this whole ‘ _experimental game_ ’; as she called it, rather erotic. He knew his temperature was rising as his eyes burned holes in the stranger’s head and considered just how Oliver would take her come the end of this game.

“ _I’ll be yours however you want me_ ” she had whispered in his ear before they had parted ways early this morning  
_However_.  
He knew how he wanted her.

He watched as Felicity pulled her phone from her clutch and strolled her fingers along the edge, her eyes roving about the room; looking for him.

Oliver wrote a note on a paper napkin before folding it up and discretely grabbing the arm of a server as he walked past.  
“Do you see the blonde at the bar, black dress?” he asked, his face still shrouded by the dim lighting  
“Yes” the server nodded  
“When you see her checking her phone in less than a minute, count to twenty and then give her a Long Island Ice Tea and this napkin, you can keep the change” Oliver instructed folding both the napkin and a hundred dollar note into the man’s hand  
“Not a problem sir”  
Oliver nodded graciously as the server left.

It was less than thirty seconds later when he watched her tapping out a short message before folding the phone into her lap and pretending to engage with the man beside her as he flittered on about a yacht he owned down the Bay. Seconds later Oliver’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

With a sly grin he watched her scope the room once more, likely looking for the glow from a phone that was being checked – she had picked up some tips from him after all. He slipped the phone from his pocket and held it under the shield of the table as he read the short message she had sent.

**F: Marco.**

Oliver tapped out a reply, the snatch of a grin caught on his lips.

Felicity toyed with her hair, wrapping wisps of lose curls around her finger as she attempted to feign some kind of interest in what the man beside her was saying. The music wasn’t as loud back here by the bar as it was when she had first stepped in _Elixir_.

She had heard rumours of this place, some good, some bad (although the definition of those two opposites depended on who you asked) and as she stepped in through the door she instantly understood why.

Seductive trance music instantly surrounded her, dim lights cascaded down the plush, velvet-embossed wallpaper and halos of strobe lights dispersed down towards the floor. Half naked woman moved through the crowd of hedonistic seekers.

People touched each other without restraint as others watched on voyeuristically. Everything was a show for the senses and Felicity, even in her virginal-state to such ways, could appreciate the sensuality of it.

It had been somewhat of a closeted appreciation of the sexual arts that Felicity had nursed since her college years when Cooper had opened her up to this world. This little game she had formulated with Oliver was her dipping her toes back into the pool in hopes they both might find the water to their liking.

The first time she had thought about this particular scenario had been a few months after she had painted herself with a target in trying to catch the Dollmaker all those years prior. Home, alone, thinking on it one evening the idea of Oliver skulking in the shadows, watching her, sent a pulsing arousal throughout her body. He had been watching her to keep her safe but the idea that he might just watch her for pleasure was an indescribable turn on that she seized the opportunity to take when she saw his face lamenting over that little black dress.

Her softly painted lips curved up into a smile just as her phone buzzed in her lap. Her eyes wandered out through the sea of faces. She had felt Oliver’s presence the moment she had stepped out from the hotel lobby into the cool breeze of the night, but she had not seen him even once. Now was no exception.

She smiled politely to the man who, surely, must have gotten the hint of her disinterest by now, however he continued talking as her eyes wandered down to her phone.

**O: Polo. Take the drink.**

She looked up, her lashes fanning across her milky cheeks as she tried to make sense of it. Moments later a tall glass filled with a slightly effervescent liquid together with a folded napkin were slid in front of her.

Felicity took a sip, her lips circling around the straw. She could feel Oliver’s eyes watching her as her finger ran slowly through the condensation that was hung like fine dew drops against the glass. She knew Oliver would enjoy such a display as she took a drop from the glass and walked it slowly up her leg, her lips folding into an alluring smile as she thought about the way his tongue would be swiping across his bottom lip in anticipation.

She placed the drink back onto the bar and slowly opened the note:  
_This guy? You could do better._

 **F: Long Island Ice Tea, are you trying to get me drunk?**  
**O: No, I just know there is always lots of ice cubes**  
Felicity plucked an ice cube from her drink and pressed it gently to her lips. The frozen block sent a shiver down her spine before the heat of her breath melted it against her blushed lips. That water beaded and slowly dripped through the shallow lines of her lips.

Oliver watched with a hitched breath. He could imagine how her iced lips would taste and feel circling his own. His cock grew hard behind the confines of his pants and it took every ounce of restraint he possessed not to march over there and devour her lips while his hands greedily roamed her body. His insatiable desire would be quenched, but…

“ _If you blow your cover, the night’s over_ ” she had warned him earlier

 **O: Careful you’ll give the old guy a heart attack**  
**F: Are you jealous?**  
**O: Anywhere his eyes roam; my mouth will reclaim tonight**  
**F: And what about his hands…**

Oliver watched as Felicity slid from the barstool, her dress hitching just the little bit higher up her smooth thigh giving him just a tease of the lace banding around the top of her sheer-black stockings. It was all he needed to ignite his imagination as to what else she had on under there. Saliva flooded his mouth as he thought about satin trimmed stocking garters and lace-frilled panties. So lost he was in this vision he nearly didn’t notice her walking towards the shadows of the booth he had concealed himself in.

He slipped further around into the thicker darkness, his back hard against the wall his breath stopped in his lungs.

Felicity walked past with her lips softly pouted and her eyes scouting the room. She was so close to where he was sat that Oliver swore he caught her scent of vanilla perfume as she moved.

He had not imagined the way the dress would cut in at the sides giving him a glimpse of the smooth contour of her breast as her arm stretched back. His mind wandered for just a moment, pondering on whether Barry had noticed that detail and appreciated that fact her breasts were naked under that dress which meant the slight pebbled rise in the contour of the dress was her budded nipple testing and teasing his resolve not to let this night be prematurely over.

Felicity stopped once she and her companion reached the crowded black-lit dance floor. The music bursting through the sound system wasn’t designed to be traditionally danced along with but it took Felicity only moments to feel the underlying beat to the rhythmic trance and sway her hips along with it.

The roll of her hips was hypnotic and Oliver knew that no amount of willpower could get him to drag his eyes away from them. The lights and shadows caught her pert ass dancing across it like it was on display. Beat after beat the bass forged deep into the recesses of Oliver’s body, pulling across the core and thumping down through his cock.

He wanted that ass.  
His hands to be against it, kneading into it, making a soft chuckle drip from her lips. He wanted to take her from behind, to feel her ass cheeks press into the base of his cock as he slipped inside her. He wanted to dip her back, bending her in half before snapping her back up.  
He wanted to sink his teeth into her making her call out desperately before she would tug her lip inward and pant his name.  
By the end of the night all of this would happen. He would make sure he claimed that dress and given it a night befitting its purpose.

Oliver saw the coy hand of the silver fox slip down Felicity’s waist and pull her in hard against his body, his fingers twisting in the curve of her ass. He hissed her name under his breath and slammed his palms down onto the table top, jumping the empty glass sat there.

His eyes narrowed, his breathed fumed and his fists clenched. Felicity wasn’t for anyone else to touch.

Felicity leaned in, a hand against the man’s shoulder, her lips brushing in close to his ear. He stepped back, his hand slipping from her body and delving deep into his pocket as he nervously looked around the dancefloor before retreating into the crowd and disappearing from view.

She took out her phone and tapped out another one-word message. Oliver received it seconds later, hiding the glow of his phone under the heavy table once more.

 **F: Marco. Can you see me?**  
**O: Polo. Always**

He watched her take something from her bag. A metal object that caught and reflected the lights that fanned across the dancefloor. Oliver couldn’t make out what it was until she held it up, letting it dangle in the air by a thin black leather strap. It was a key.

Felicity took the coiled part of the key ring and hooked in gently over the top hem of the dress where the back was cut away. Carefully she pushed it down the fabric until the key hung like an ornament on the back of her dress.

 **F: get the key before I make it to the other side of the room, but don’t let me catch you. Are you ready?**  
**O: Absolutely**  
**F: I’ll make it easier, lights down in 3, 2…**

Just as Oliver received the final text all but a few tiny spotlights went out through the entire club. The music kept playing, drowning out the chorus of voices that reacted to the near blackout. Feet scuffed across the floor and for an instance Oliver thought he’d lost sight of Felicity as his eye adjusted to the heavy fog of black.

She was walking through the crowd, her back to him, the key still dangling there.

He took the chance, scooting from the booth and slipping into the sea of strangers many of whom were still dancing along with the music, too entranced in it to give the darkness surrounding them a second thought.

He passed through the crowd, skulking just feet away from her, lurking behind shoulders and sinking his stature so he would not stand above the majority of people there. She never turned, never looked left to right as she carried on her diagonal path through.

Oliver’s finger touched the fabric not a bit heavier than the wind would, brushing a light breeze against it. It was painful to his fingers to leave away from her without touching her silken skin, but a premature ending to this night was not an option. He clasped the leather key tag between his fingers, _like a band aid,_ he told himself, steeling his time until the perfect moment around.

He tipped his foot out just as a man dancing with a petite brunette was moving her a step backwards. Oliver’s foot caught the stranger’s and sent him stumbling just a fraction towards Felicity. Oliver saw her lungs take a sharp breath as her shoulders jolted up at the surprise before she side stepped the man.

In that same instant Oliver twisted his body, propelling the key from its home and burying it into the palm of his hand.

Felicity felt the tug but by the time she had turned away, expecting to see Oliver, she saw only the faces of some strangers and the backs of even more. She turned back around a smile folding over her painted lips. Being Oliver Queen’s prey was becoming the best foreplay she had ever indulged in – and the night wasn’t even over yet.

 **F: Well done.**  
**O: Now what?**  
**F: Wait five minutes, then use it.**

Oliver watched as she collected a fresh drink from the bar before walking over to a doorman standing alongside a richly decadent velvet curtain eyed her up then shifted the curtain to let her through.

Oliver knew enough about _Elixir_ to know that it offered private rooms behind that shroud of red velvet, intended to be used for whatever purposes its clientele may wish, but it was rarely business meetings or quiet talks.

The five minutes moved like five hours, but finally his watch gave him the all clear to follow. The doorman stopped him with a heavy handed tap against his shoulder. Oliver plucked the key from his palm and dangled it to allow the number embedded on the leather strap to be seen.

“End of the hall, door to your right. She’s expecting you, but she won’t see you enter” came the instructions from a man that was engagingly discrete

Oliver nodded his thanks and pulled back the curtain. The scent of lit candles and musky incense invaded his senses and tempted his body down the hall as if the scent was the pied piper of long told fables.

He turned at the final door on the right and slowly eased the key into it. The lock clicked under the pressure and the door cracked open. He placed the key back in his pocket and stepped into the room.

It was dimly lit, the only light source in the room itself was a muted white light that sat head height with the door he had just entered through. The floor was carpeted in a deep grey, giving the illusion of concrete but the warmth and noise cancelling benefits of thick pile carpet.

A glow of light came from the room behind a large glass wall, a single armchair sat pride of place in front of the window. It was in this second room where Felicity stood, her arms wrapped around her slender waist and her back facing him. Her fingers etched tiny lines across her back, a habitual thing he noted that she did when she was nervous.

As if sensing his arrival her head tipped over her shoulders and her eyes stared almost directly at him. Oliver smiled, but knew such a response was wasted in that she couldn’t see him. It was fairly obvious to him that the window he now stood in front of, his hand resting against the arm of the chair beside him, was a two-way mirror. Provided her room stayed flooded with light and his stayed almost pitched in darkness, she would not be able to see him

 **F: Are you inside?**  
**O: Yes. I assume you can’t see me?**

She turned around, picking up her drink from the small table beside the simple deep mahogany chair. She took a slow, drawn sip, her eyes staring dead forward, blinking only once before she placed the glass back down and gently licked the remnants of her drink from her parted lips.

**F: Correct. But you can see me**

Oliver smiled down at his phone as he stepped closer to the window, his hands drawing the lines of her body as she stood before him. He watched as she dropped her head to her shoulder and drew a soft cascading line down her elongated neck, dancing it off the lift of her collarbone.

 **F: Our little game of Simon Says taught me that you like to watch**  
**O: And that you liked to be watched**

A smile blew over her lips as she read his last message. He watched her lashes splay across her cheeks as she held her eyes closed for a moment, the blush from her cheeks spread down her neck and dripping over her chest. When she finally looked up she was staring straight at him, the blue of her eyes more piercing than he had ever witnessed and for just a moment, the depth of them stole his breath.

She turned her back, placing one stiletto-d foot on the seat of the chair and rolling her hands up her bent leg. Oliver walked to the left, his eyes drinking up the profiled view of her just as her fingers rolled up the hem of her dress. Her slender fingers, the nails painted a rich ebony, danced along the lace trim of her stocking – Oliver had been right on the assumption of the stocking garter.

With her lip tugged inwards and her teeth leaving blossoming red marks on it, Felicity – with focused concentration, unhooked the suspender and slowly peeled the stocking down. She paused at the ankle, slipping the patent leather black pump with the crisp red sole off her foot and dangling it from her other hand. She removed the rest of the stocking and dropped it to the ground before repeating the same seductively slow performance for the other leg.

She dropped her body slowly into the seat, crossing her now-bare legs at the knees and wearing a devilishly coy smile.

**F: Are you still watching me?**

Oliver tapped his knuckle against the glass making Felicity’s head snap towards the noise. She now knew where to focus her gaze.

**F: There are a lot of things to do in this room**

She smiled as her eyes roved about the room, starting for hesitant moments at the double bed pressed up against the wall behind her before jumping onto the polished chrome pole that sat just to her left. A wing-tipped leather chair was nestled in another corner and an array of ‘toys’ hung from coat hooks along the wall.

 **O: The red satin blindfold. Put it on**  
Her eyes stared through him with a hint of wonderment caught within  
**F: Why?**  
Oliver clenched his jaw as he watched her hand idly fall to the side of the chair, skimming against her hip where the silver fox had placed his greedy paw. Oliver had marked the spot the instant the man’s hand fell away – he would reclaim that spot before the night was through.

**O: Indulge me**

Felicity smiled as she walked towards the array of straps and collars, whips and crops that lined the wall. Her fingers traced over the crop at first, her eyes widening and her lips retreating into her mouth at the prospect of that cracking down against naked flesh – hers or his – she had decided she would like to indulge both sides of the equation to find which one gave her more pleasure.

She tilted her head, just an inch, so her eyes focused on a spot in the mirror where she last imagined Oliver was standing. She wondered what his eyes might be doing as he watched her fingers dance through the links of a chain that hung beside the crops.

She imagined his eyes turning the colour of the deepest ocean, tiny pools of so much soul. She imagined his breath thick and heavy against her tempered skin. Breathing down her neck and his mouth hung open, parched, and desperate to taste her.

This game they were playing was just the tip of an iceberg. There were so many more fantasies she hoped they could one day indulge in.

Finally her fingers brushed against the soft silk blindfold. The weave of the deep red fabric was tight and thick although it felt like the soft underside of a rose petal in her palm.

She took it from the hook and walked towards the mirror, letting the fabric dangle from her fingers. She brought the blindfold up, clasping it between her finger tips and letting it float gently in the air below.

“Marco” she breathed, her lips forming the word carefully so that Oliver would be able to read it

Oliver rapt his knuckles once more against the pane just a foot from where she stood. Felicity smiled and took a step towards him, now almost directly in front of him.

“Marco” she spoke again her eyes heavily lidded and soft  
Just one of Oliver’s fingers tapped the glass, she was as close to him as the glass would allow. He watched her, entranced, as she took the two ends of the blindfold and wrapped it slowly around her eyes. Her lips quivered as though she was speaking words that he couldn’t quite understand. He watched her tie the knot at the back of her head as tiny sections of hair splayed over the top of the red silk.

It seemed only seconds later that her ear pricked at the barely audible click of the door across the room opening. She may have misheard it, imagined it even as all she could hear now was the air passing back and forth across her lips.

Every sound seemed amplified but she struggled to hear anything that didn’t come from the shift of her own feet on the floor or the swallow of her hitched breath.  
“Oliver?” she cooed, waiting for a response that was not forthcoming.

Oliver watched her as he slipped into the room, using the tip of his white shirt to muffle the click of the door closing again. Her chin lifted at the pinprick of sound.

He heard her say his name and he drunk up the sight of her shifting weight from one heel to the other, her calf and thigh pulling taunt at each switch. He took some time halting his breath as he was trained in bygone times, to appreciate the way her nipples grew harder under the sheet of black. He imagined them tightening, pulling into small budded pink balls that his tongue could happily dance over all night. His hand levitated above her ass mimicking the sweeping curve of it as fantasies invaded his vision. She was a _fucking_ masterpiece.

His index finger lightly touched against the tip of her neck and she felt her breath gasp.  
“Oliver?” she moaned, her voice barely above a whisper with a rasp of desperation caught in her tone, her sense of sight stolen from her  
She felt a breath warm and misted against her back as his palm came to rest at the top of her spine and his fingers splayed through the nape of her hair.

Oliver smiled, relishing the way his name dripped from her blushed and succulent lips. He watched closely as tiny goose bumps formed paths down her arms and her lip quivered ever so slightly. He studied every breath she took, counting the seconds between the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing was rapid, but controlled, heavy breaths following short and light ones. She was walking the tightrope between arousal and fear.

He kissed the tip of her jaw, his nose nestled in against the back of her ear and his scruff lightly tickling her sensitive skin.

Felicity swallowed the lump that had risen up her throat the instant a finger had touched against her skin. She knew the sensation of those lips and the way his stubble felt against her neck. She relaxed into him, feeling the hard mass of his chest pressed against her back.

His tongue caressed the curve of her neck, sinking in along the clavicle as his fingers fanned across the other side of her neck, lulling her head to one side. His hand gently slid between her legs where the hem of her dress skimmed. With a practiced ease his palm grazed the inside of her thigh as his breath beat down, warm against her skin.

She felt like silk under his calloused and worn hands. Oliver knew he had never felt softness quite like hers until that night in Nanda Parbat and every time since that moment where he had been fortunate enough to touch her once more the memory of it came flooding back. It began his redemption – the idea that someone who knew every facet of him could love him all the same was the richest sense of peace his heart had ever claimed. He would never stop being thankful for that night.

Oliver’s fingers reached her sensitive and swollen heat. He loved the way she never hid her arousal from him in times they were alone. He watched as her lips parted and her cheeks blushed under the red satin that sat flush over the curves of her face.

“I know you” she breathed, hot gravel caught in her tone

His teeth nipped at the slope of her shoulder, his eyes then surveying the way her body jittered at the light assault.

He wanted to speak, to whisper in her ear words he knew would make her press against him and roll those seductive hips into his almost painfully hard erection. But now was not the time to speak, now was not the time to lose himself completely in the moment.

Oliver was many a different man depending on what the occasion called him to be, but with Felicity he had come to learn that he was greedy and selfish for her affections. He would savour each kiss she gave him and linger inside her long after he was spent but above all else he kept her to himself, never wishing to share her with an audience. This place, this moment, did not allow for such decadence.

His fingers slipped from her neck and followed the path of the zip down her spine. He reached the first band that sat barely a half inch below where Oliver knew her bra strap usually settled. The fabric was smooth and thin between his fingers and for a few extra moments he considered how easy it might be to tear that sliver of fabric from her body.

The second belt of fabric tormented him the same, sitting across her waist and pulling tight across the dip of her back where his fingers had previously spent uncapped time drawing lazy lines and circles over.

The fingers nestled against her sex grew hungry from wanting and pulled aside the veil of panties before slipping between her folds and bathing in the pooled arousal they found there. His tongue lapped across his lips as he imagined the way she must taste right now. That sweet, thin richness of her first arousal was like nothing else he had experienced. It was unadulterated and fresh, pure like the first drop of honeydew against parched lips. It was everything and Oliver never wasted it.

Oliver took her hands in his and spun her around, pressing her chest against his. She reached a finger towards the blindfold but he steered it away as he walked her back towards the bed. Her knees tapped the edge of the bed and without words he guided her down. Her body blindly moved as he directed her. Her feet dangled from the bed as her body sunk into the soft mattress.

His lips feathered breathy kisses up the inside of her leg. His ears drank in her muted moans as his eyes watched her helplessly chew on her bottom lip making it swell slightly under the pressure.

Oliver drew circles with his tongue up the underside of her thigh, pushing the dress up her body as he went. The cool air whipped against the trail of hot kisses Oliver had burnt against her skin as he pushed the dress further and further up her body till it sat idle around her waist.

Her sex felt heavy and desperate as her hips searched him out, needing to feel some form of touch. She held back the whimpered pleas that hung from the tip of her tongue, daring herself instead to remain as hauntingly quiet as Oliver was being in this moment.

Oliver’s lips grew into an emboldened smile as he watched her hips searching blindly for him. He could practically feel hunger radiating from her and he knew the same was dripping from him as he barely hung onto his control.

Her hand lifted off the bed, floating just ahead of his lips, his warm breath feathering over her fingertips. This hand was trembling as her other hand anchored itself into the linen, fisting the fabric till it bunched around her.

“Marco” she breathed, the word dripping from her lips like seasoned oil  
Oliver pulled her panties away from her sweltering heat and plunged his tongue deep inside her folds. He felt her back arch off the bed as an impassioned and fevered moan burst from her lips and her hand buried fingers into the length of his hair with her nails pressing into his scalp.

She had found him, but this would not be the end – not just yet.

Oliver paraded his tongue swiftly between her folds, licking up all the sweet early release that lay tempered there. His chin grazed against her sensitive and pulsing lips making her cry out into the blank air between them once more.

Selfishly he drunk up everything she offered him, his lips sucking in against her clit making her hands grip tighter into their respective tenements. His teeth lightly nipped her, relishing the way such a miniscule movement caused her to lift both her shoulders and her head from the bed before his hand pushed her back down.

She writhed in ecstasy underneath him, her body jarring as the pleasure spiked through her. His tongue walked around her entrance as his fingers moved to tease her clit, rubbing it with a heavy thumb before rocking it lightly with his pinky finger.

She mouthed his name but never let the words escape her as she felt her body tightening and her breath shortening.

Oliver could feel her walls clamping in around his tongue in a rolling rhythm that pulled him in deeper. His lips formed around her as the hand underneath her ass lifted her off the mattress, his thumb sinking in between her ass cheeks. He watched her lips fall apart and her head bury deep into the mattress as his thumb teased her puckered hole, though never once broaching it, knowing that the tease itself would always heighten Felicity’s orgasm.

She tugged on his hair, the assault of which sent panful spikes spiralling across Oliver’s scalp, but he relished the sensation and the trust involved in mixing the slight measures of pain with the overall engulf of pleasure.

He had always enjoyed when her nails marred him for a day or two after, or when her teeth sunk into him whenever she tried to stifle an orgasm. He loved the way his hand could wrap around her neck, pushing just deep enough to feel the beat of her pulse resonate through the palm of his hand and yet – when she could see – her eyes never once showed any sign of fear.

Her orgasm came like a thunderbolt, much heavier than any other time that Oliver could remember. Her juices coated his tongue and spilled out against his lips. He took every last drop she gave him, swallowing her sweet release as his tongue gently caressed her balled nub, easing her through her rolling release.

As Felicity’s body sunk slowly back down into the soft arms of the mattress Oliver pulled slowly away, peppering kisses across her mound and upper thighs as he lifted her panties back up and ease her dress back down.

His fingers folded through the fingers she still had lodged in his hair, slowly peeling them back from his scalp and placing a tender kiss against the back of her palm.

She felt his presence hovered over her, the bed pulling to either side of her as he balanced his weight above her. She could feel his breath tingle against the beads of sweat that misted across her chest.

Oliver smiled at her body lying posed underneath him. Her lips stayed parted as her tongue peaked out from behind her teeth. A light curtain of sweat started to bead across the deep v of the dress as he imagined a line of the same slipping slowly down her spine.

He kissed her, his lips gently encasing her supple and swollen bottom lip, soothing the teeth marks she had left there with the slow caress of his tongue. She kissed him back, her lips pouting in around his top lip as her tongue gently scouted across the dip of his lip.

She didn’t need her eyes to know this was Oliver – _her Oliver._

She felt the bed shift as he pulled his lips away and his weight no longer hovered above her. She closed her eyes tighter and forced her mind to concentrate on the breaths that filled the room. She could hear him, the slight rasp in his breath like music to her ears. She thought she heard her name moments before she felt the life drain from the room with just the click of a door.

She ripped the blindfold from her eyes and the room was empty. If it wasn’t for the aching still beating between her legs due to her still-slightly trembling orgasm, she would have wondered if perhaps the moments before now had been nothing more than an embellished dream.

The air slowly returned to her lungs, her breath now slowing pace from the ragged short pants he had reduced her too. It seemed unfair, at best, that he had been able to witness her falling apart as a result of his specifically attentive tongue but this had been her fantasy as much as it had been his – to be vulnerable to him and his whims.

Felicity gathered her bag and her shoes, her stockings now vanished – sitting pretty like a trophy in Oliver’s pocket she assumed with a lopsided grin. Her eyes lingered once more over the crops as she allowed her imagination one last venture into a moment where she might wield such a thing – another time, another game.

**~*~*~*~**

  
Felicity made her way through the crowd, conscious that his eyes were still on her. She had felt them like a cool slip of ice against parched lips as soon as she stepped into the club from behind the heavy velvet curtain. Her eyes traversed the faces of strangers, looking for one that she might recognise, but Oliver was better than that and despite knowing he was close she couldn’t see him.

The click of her shoes tapped in time with the gyrating beat playing through the sound system as she walked towards the doors. Her phone vibrated in her hands and her face flooded with blue light when she tapped the screen on

 **O: Leaving so soon?**  
She smiled, her lips a soft purple when mixed with the hues of blue from her phone screen.  
**F: Don’t be late, or I’ll start by myself**

Felicity slipped the phone back into her bag as she continued towards the door. She could still feel his lips caressing parts of her body that made her cheeks flush red when she thought about it. Her body was still craving him, her desire not yet satisfied as made abundantly clear by the crass thumping between her legs.

The street was well lit when she emerged sometime in the wee hours of the morning. It had rained, the footpath now glistening with thin puddles that reflected the yellow-orange glow of the lights above. She took a breath, taking in the cool whip of air that soothed down the back of her throat.

The air had a distinctive chill about it and she had come without a coat, but the littering of chill bumps that appeared across her exposed back did little to stifle the raging fire going on between her thighs. Each step she took was like a ricochet of electricity between her folds. She gnawed at her lip, scathing it with untethered anguish as she tried to quell the desire to feel her own fingers – if not his – sink into heat for just long enough to take the edge off her arousal.

Walking the distance, even though it was short, between the club and her hotel would do her no good. She simply couldn’t survive the trip.

She took her phone from her bag and held it between her shaking hands  
**F: I hope you can keep up**

His answer came within seconds as she held her hand out into the street to hail a cab  
**O: Don’t start without me Felicity**

She looked around the deserted street as a cab pulled up to the curb alongside her.  
**F: Don’t take too long** she smiled as she typed out her reply, hitting send when her sweltering thighs hit the cool pleather of the cab’s backseat.

She told the driver the address as her eyes wandered about the place, looking through the misted drops of earlier spent rain that were dotted across the windows. Even inside the confines of the cab she could feel his eyes watching her, and _almost_ … she swore she could feel the misting of his heavy breath floating across her exposed neck as the car pulled away and started its journey.

Her fingers dripped down it, mimicking the path his lips usually took. Oliver was a creature of habit and Felicity had learned that such habits extended to the way he liked to kiss her neck.  
**O: You’re touching your neck, aren’t you?**  
The sound of her phone startled her from the quiet her brain had fallen into.

Her eyes scanned every direction, but she could barely see outside the cab let alone into the shadows that the buildings sat along the street front cast.  
**F: How can you see me?**

She bit her lip idly, pushing it free from the snare of her teeth with a roll of her tongue as she waited for his response.  
**O: I don’t need to see you Felicity…**  
She could almost hear the rasp that would be trapped in his voice.  
**…I know you**

She smiled as she sat deeper into the backseat and took a moment to let her eyes drift slowly closed as she reminisced about the way his kisses tortured her skin; the way he made her feel so good. Her lips grew dry as the depth between her legs grew wet. Her fingers twitched against her neck – they felt so different to his and yet she could imagine his hand on top of hers, guiding it across her body.

She squeezed her thighs together, her mind not lucid enough to forget where she was and give into the temptation that was flowing through every nerve ending in her body.

The cab pulled to a slow stop outside her hotel just as she forced her eyes open, her lashes fanning across her translucent skin.  
“How much do I owe you?” she asked, her voice a little hoarse from the dryness plaguing her throat  
“It’s already been paid for Ms Smoak”

Her mouth fell open as her brows tugged inward. She had imaged this little game of Marco Polo had been one she controlled, however it seemed that Oliver had more stock in this than she had counted on. She thanked the driver with a tip of her head a soft smile before she stepped from the cab.

A light mist of rain delicately prickled across her face, a most refreshing change to the heat that was burning under her skin.

She was unsure how long she could restrain her hands from following tracks she knew Oliver’s hands had made in the past. Each step she took towards the front doors sent a jarring pressure up her thighs and into her sex.

The walk across the lobby with the tap, tap, _tap_ of her heels against the gold trimmed ivory tiles did little to stiffen it and the painfully slow ride up the elevator may have even increased the wanton desire that she was just barely holding at bay.

Her fingers moved anxious across the parts of her skin she could reach, it felt like fire under the cool touch of her pads and it was almost become unbearable. Her thumb forked into the hair at the nape of her neck as her other fingers fanned into her hairline, gripping at her scalp.

The fingers of her other hand moved like snails across her collarbone, her mouth taking in sharp breaths when they reached the fabric of her dress.

 _How can this elevator take so damn long?_  
She would have said the words aloud if it wasn’t for the other two passengers in the elevator with her.

 _Ding_ a floor that was not hers.  
_Ding_ another person entered  
She felt herself flustered and bothered as she stepped towards the back wall – almost certain this cursed elevator was going to stop at every floor just to test her.

**~*~*~*~**

The cold air of the balcony was a relief against the burning heat pulsing from Oliver’s face. The cab driver had, as requested, taken a longer route to the hotel leaving Oliver enough time to take his own, more direct route.

He already knew what room she was in and he wasted no time letting himself into the darkened bedroom through the patio door, leaving behind the shadowed night and the cool respite of wind that danced across his face as he now nestled into the wall of her bedroom, shrouded in darkness and waiting for the door to her room to open.

He heard it before he saw it, a clunk from the lock on the door giving way as Felicity swiped the access card through it, the noise resonating through the small one bedroom hotel room. The sound was followed by a crack of light from the hallway that grew larger as the door slowly creaked open.

He smiled imagining that she was expecting him to appear from the shadows of the room which is why she so tentatively crept inside.

He pushed himself deeper into the embossed wallpaper of the hotel wall as she reached a desk lamp and turned it on in the main room. Warm orange light filled the space between them, tapering out in strength just as it reached out and touched the door frame he was sunk in next to.

Still concealed in the shadows he watched her as her fingers danced along the neckline of her dress, slowly but with purpose. She reached the deep cut vee and Oliver let out a silent gasp as his cock pushed against the confines of his pants.

She moved around the room so easily in her heels, gliding as though she was on ice. Her fingers moved back up her body, one hand diving the fingers into her hair and coming up with a small hairpin. She repeated those steps, laying the discarded pins on the desk beside the lamp.

It was as though she was dancing to music playing on in her head as she twisted around, her back towards him and her hair slowly starting to tumble down her back. The tousle of blonde curls skipped and bounced over her back and shoulders, melting beautifully into the parts that were skin and standing out in rich contrast to the black dress.

He watched her pull her phone from her bag before she tossed the small clutch onto the desk, sending the hairpins she had so carefully placed there scattering across the wooden veneer.

She type something as she turned on her profile and Oliver immediately noticed the twist of her warm, soft and inviting lips as they tipped up into a smile. His own phone vibrated in his hand, but he didn’t need to look at it to know what it said  
**F: Marco**

He placed his phone on the dresser beside him before he stayed anchored for a moment, waiting for her back to be completely to him. When finally it was he crept out from the shadows and took a few silent steps towards her.

“Polo” he whispered in her ear, so close that his lips brushed against her ear lobe, the teardrop earring knocking against his cheek  
Felicity snapped back a breath as his voice vibrated down her body like a crescendo that pooled between her legs. She wanted to turn, her eyes desperate to look upon him, but as she twisted her head Oliver eased it back, keeping her looking straight ahead.  
“Not yet” he hummed in a soft growl

His fingers skated down either side of her neck, pressing tiny prints into her like a trickle of raindrops. Her breath drew out in long, needy, exhales as his fingers moved down her arms, walking a slow path that finished at her wrists.

Felicity watched as his hands pressed her wrists together and it only took one hand to hold them there, his large fingers gripping just tight enough to be felt.

“Do you trust me Felicity?” he whispered, the last syllable of her name lingered on his lips  
“Always” she panted, her voice laced with need

A devilish smile plucked up the corners of his lips as he pulled one of her stockings from his pocket and wrapped it around her exposed wrists.

The sheer black stocking corded around each wrist, twisted in the middle and then secured in a slipknot Oliver slowly tightened, savouring the hinted lust tipped on Felicity’s lips as she rolled them silently into her mouth.

“Too tight?”  
She swallowed heavily, the taste of his musk scent filling her mouth as he leaned in closer than he needed to.

Felicity shook her head, tumbled curls brushing against his face.  
“Good” he hummed as his fingers swarmed across her wrists  
The weight of his body pressed into her back and gently ushered her towards the bedroom. She nodded in answer to a question that was never asked, but before they reached the doorway his hand smoothed into the dip of her waist and brushed her to the side.

“Not in there tonight”  
Felicity could hear the grin in his voice.  
Muted orange hues from the lamp tampered out to black across his arm as she watched it snake around her waist. She balanced on the soles of her shoes as her tied hands braced against the wall, her fingertips lightly grazing over the intricate and fine embossing of the wallpaper.

“This dress Felicity” Oliver whispered, gravel rattling through every word  
She let out a soft _hmm_ that reverberated from deep in her throat.  
“It teases me so” he continued  
His lips pressed in against the thin cords of her neck, rolling his tongue over the light peppering of dewy sweat he found there before he sunk his teeth into her, pulling a hefty mewl from her chest.  
“And what would you have me do about it?” Felicity asked, humming sensually as her neck caved to his seductions  
“Put your arms up Felicity” he purred, his palms nestling under her elbows  
She eased her arms upwards, dragging the knot in the stockings like grit through the embossed wall until her forearms lay flat against it, her elbows raised along her cheek line.

“Better?” she smiled, her eyes drawing out a blink as she pressed her cheek into the crook of her elbow and arched her back just enough to lift her feet ever-so-slightly from her shoes, her heel of her right foot coming free from the shoe.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“I already answered that”  
“Say it again, I need to hear it again”  
She paused, letting his eyes dangle from her open lips before she whispered her answer again “Yes”

The snap of the flick knife made her body jolt just an inch, but the strong arm around her waist calmed her just as instantly.  
“Stay still” he urged as he walked the tip of the knife over the scar on her shoulder  
She could feel her heart racing but her slow and steady breaths tried to gain back control as she involuntarily shuddered at the sensation of the flat cold blade against her warmed skin.

Her curious mind wondered what Oliver was thinking, where this display was leading, but she bit her lip halting the inquisition, her adventurous side longing to be surprised without foreknowledge.

The sharpened knife slipped through the fabric like a hot knife through butter when he pulled it through until it severed the band that ran horizontally across her back freeing it from the zipper that ran down her spine.

Felicity barely had time to register as Oliver repeated the same jarring acting on the other side, shredding the fabric, the sound of which resonated across the room.

Any other moment or any other person and her heart rate would have tripled and her eyes would have been snaked in fear. But not with Oliver. Her trust in him was unlike any she had known. It was complete, without blemish. It was love.

The dress became like torn bolts of fabric floating around her body as crisp vented air pricked her naked back. Oliver eased the knife between his lips, holding it tightly between his clenched teeth as his hands smoothed against her bare shoulders.

With a softness that was at juxtaposition with his weathered hands, he slid his palms gently over the crest of her shoulders, taking the wrecked dress with him.  
“There was a zip” Felicity laughed, the softness of it sending a rush of blood to Oliver’s pulsing cock  
“I’ve never been a fan of those” he breathed after he took the knife from his mouth and walked the flat side up her arm, littered with goosebumps

With pinpoint accuracy he tore the knife through the binds around her wrists.  
“I need to feel your hands, I need your softness” he whispered as he cast the folded blade aside, finished with the pretence of it  
Felicity turned in his arms, her breath warm against his neck as her trusting eyes blinked up at him. She knew without words what he needed, she had come to learn so much of his soul as they spent countless hours away from the dark streets of Star City that had once consumed him so.

Just the pads of her fingers wove over the curve of his cheek as his eyes settled into a slow and rhythmic blink before stilling closed.  
“I love you Oliver” she whispered through pouted lips, gnawed red at the tip  
He nodded, relaxing his head into the comfort of her palm.

“Look at me Oliver” she urged with a rich rasp  
His lids peeled back, the blue of his eyes more encompassing than she had thought them. Each fleck of blue showcased his faceted desires, some primal, some emotional and some an intriguing mix of the two.

Oliver saw her, his eyes tracking the familiar paths of her face, the way her eyes wing-tipped just a fraction at the corner creases, the way her lips wore at least 10 different shades of red, each as seductive as the last, the way her cheeks fluffed when she smiled...there wasn’t a part of her face that didn’t bring him a measure of happiness and made him desperate to study it more.

His eyes roved down her body, the flush from her cheeks had flamed out from the perfect dip of her neck, forming apricot coloured lines to places he desired to touch, to taste and to enjoy.

Her nipples were erect, pink and puckered against the lush peach of her breast.  
“Felicity” he groaned her name, conscious that if he continued to stare at her body he would mimic a teenager and this would be over much too soon

She smiled, a wicked winged smile that raised the apples of her cheeks and speckled into her eyes. She could read the haste that marked his expression and while, perhaps, occasionally she would garner delight in making him wait, tonight the aching beneath her lace and satin panties wouldn’t allow that luxury.

Taking her hand from his face she slipped them under the band on her panties and pushed them down her hips. Oliver lost his pants hurriedly at the invitation as he licked his lips, a smattering of her still to be found there.

With haste she worked her nimble fingers down his shirt placket but even her fastest attempt was not enough for him. Oliver gripped the opened ends just above the last two remaining buttons and pulled them ferociously apart sending the tiny white buttons flying across the barely illuminated room.

Felicity caught her lip in her teeth and widened her eyes, her entire face echoing the words that were bouncing through her brain; _fuck yes._

She was unsure if he moved her or if she turned herself, but by the time the move registered her nipples were flush against the wall, the embossing sending pleasure spikes through the pebbled tips. His mouth devoured her neck as he gripped her waist tightly and angled her ass up towards him.

She heard parts of her name, broken into syllables, grunted through his lips and resonated into the warmed veins of her neck.

A hand tapped her legs apart before fingers invaded her folds, most welcomed in the fired heat of her sex.  
“You’re still” a nibbled to her raging pulse “So wet” another, heavier “So perfect”

For just a moment she giggled, somewhat awkwardly, aware Oliver had seen or felt his fair share of lady bits, and the idea that he classed hers as perfect gave her a sense of accomplishment that simply made her giggle.

His teeth stripped across her shoulder, stopping the giggle before it had time to evolve into anything that might crowd the moment.  
“No giggling” he chastised, but with a grin on his lips she could feel embedded into her shoulder

She felt the hard length of his shaft slip down between her ass cheeks. She felt her body rise, just the tips on her toes left in her shoes as his strength almost levitated her off the floor.

The tip of his head ran between her folds, coating it in her heated desire. She felt breath after breath escape her lips as with every rock and thrust she expected his thick, hard cock to enter inside her. The rub of his tip against her entrance before traversing up to her clit was a lesson in erotic friction if ever there was such a thing.

She felt each repetitive thrust. Her clit tightened as her pants quickened. It was still so sensitive from when his mouth had devoured it, that each time his smooth head rolled across it she called out in sheer pleasure.

“Oli-ver” she stammered as her fingernails dug into the wall and her hips grinded her ass against his chest  
She didn’t want to beg, but if he teased her much longer, her pride would make way for her wanton desire to feel him fill her completely.

When the tip of his cock swept over her entrance, pausing for just a lingered moment, she thrust her hips up and arched her back, swallowing the tip inside her.

Felicity crooned at the sudden expanse that filled her as her hunger finally, was somewhat satisfied.

Oliver drove his cock in deeper, watching with full eyes at the way her ass curved around his shaft. He went as far as she could take him, her whole body responding to him – her eyes blinked furiously, her lips growled out heavy breaths, her hips smashed against him and her body formed perfectly into his.

He kissed her neck as he eased out, relishing the way her body lifted, struggling to sink him back in. He thrust forward again making her head snap back and pound into his shoulder.

Oliver could feel her walls surround him, gripping his shaft as he thrust in and out, the pace set by the bang of her fist on the wall.

Hot breaths.  
Heavy pants.  
His thrusts grew more rushed as she cried his name and her walls began to spasm around him.  
He knew she was close and the arm around her body dug in tighter knowing her orgasm would weaken her knees. His other hand braced the wall, his own oncoming orgasm twisting up the backs of his thighs and spiralling towards his cock.

Felicity dragged her hand from the wall as the band across her core pulled tighter with each deep propulsion of his cock. With a moment paused in time she lay her hand across his, softness against worked, and entwined her fingers.

With that show of deep love she let her body go, tipping herself over the edge where her walls clamped down on his cock, and soaked him in her.

The sudden rush of warmth that enveloped him drove him right to the edge and just a few more slow and deep thrusts through her shuddering and wet sex brought him to climax and one deeply guttural cry of her name.

They stood silent, her hand latched onto his, her forehead pressed into the wall and her body almost limp in his arms. His cock twitched inside her as her walls fluttered, clenching each part of his shaft like a wave.

“Was that adventurous enough for you?” Oliver asked through rough breaths as his chin nestled into her shoulder and his words stuck to the misting of sweat that beaded down her neck  
“Mm Yes” she sighed, trying to catch her breath  
“I’m sorry about the dress Felicity” he smiled as his eyes travelled down to the heap of now-rags at her feet  
“No you’re not” she laughed, her breasts jostling in his hand as she did  
“No, you’re right, I’m not” he growled with a wink  
“You know I have this red dress I don’t think you’ve seen” she smiled, twisting her head just enough so her eyes locked with his  
“I see” he whispered as he slowly turned her, desperate to see her face fully once more “next time, it’s my choice of game”

Felicity tipped her chin upwards, her swollen lips pulsing with need as she placed them delicately onto Oliver’s.

“I accept those terms” she spoke, her words barely above a whisper and ghosted across his lips.  
“Keep taking that yoga class Felicity, you may need it” he smirked

  **~Till Next Time~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh what wickedly delectable games they play....
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments always welcomed.
> 
> Xox  
> @someonesaidcake


End file.
